


Moments Such as These

by Telesilla



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-18
Updated: 2005-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:43:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment in the life of two lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments Such as These

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrkinch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrkinch/gifts).



Viggo's hair is brutally short now, and he's clean shaven. It's an odd look on him, a look Sean's never seen, or at least never seen in person. He wonders, as he watches Viggo sleeping in the warm sunlight of a late afternoon in New York, if it was this strange for Viggo to see Sean shorn and shaven a few years back when Sean did that play about the Scot.

Even as he thinks the words, he laughs at one of the oldest superstitions in theater, and he wonders suddenly if Viggo shares it, wonders why he doesn't know.

"Vig," he says very softly, not really wanting to wake Viggo up. "What do you call the Scottish Play?"

"That one by Duncan McLean?" Viggo mumbles, his voice rough with the fatigue that comes of travel. "Julie ... hang on ... gimme a minute...."

"No...."

"Julie Allardyce," Viggo says, his hand moving aimlessly across the bed.

Sean reaches out and takes it, gripping firmly, and Viggo mumbles in Spanish and starts snoring softly.

Vig'll forget the conversation, Sean knows. And much later, after food and sex, Sean will finally have to give in and ask Viggo about both Scottish plays.

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why this came to me at 4:30am, but it did. Thank you to the people who commented on the draft this morning and to [](http://helens78.livejournal.com/profile)[**helens78**](http://helens78.livejournal.com/) for looking it over a second time. The first Scottish play, is of course, Macbeth, and any Brit actor with Sean's background would at least know the [superstition.](http://tafkac.org/misc/macbeth_superstitions.html) I know nothing about _Julie Allardyce_ except that it's by Duncan MacLean and was the first one I stumbled across on Google last night.


End file.
